Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not So Helpful Friend (One Shot)
by DorkDiariesFan777
Summary: Marcy finds out that Violet is sad because no one wants to fuck her, so Marcy decides to help her out, Oh boy... Rated M for lemon and swearing. This story takes place during Tales from a Not So Lucky Lesbian, so I recommend you read that first! UPDATE: This story is a one shot, there's no more chapters being made for it.
1. Chapter 1

OMG! I just realized I put the wrong chapter! So sorry! But her is the real deal:

Tuesday June 2nd

Girls Bathroom 10:53

OMG! I can't believe what I just did! I just helped my BF Violet, in a unique way. For those of you asking, no this is not Nikki Maxwell, my name is Marcy Simms. I am 14 years old and I came to WCD back in December. I figured I'd share a story for once! So it all started about an hour ago after math...

At my locker 9:56

I was getting ready for Science, when I thought

"Fuck! I shouldn't have drank so much water at the fountain! Now I have to pee!" So I ran to the girls bathroom, locked myself in a stall, and relieved myself. When I got out of my stall, I heard a faint crying coming from the handicap stall. I tiptoed over, quietly knocked and asked

"Hello, are you ok?" A voice replied

"Hey Marcy, it's Violet, and no, I'm really sad right now!" "What happened, talking about it might make you feel better." Violet peaked her head out of the stall and said

"Alright, let's go to the janitors closet, so no one can hear us." So we went to the janitors closet, but on the way there, Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey crashed right into us and knocked Violet out of her wheelchair! Nikki said

"OMG! I'm so sorry Violet, I was going so fast and I didn't see you!" "It's fine Nikki, can you just help me up?" So we all helped Violet up (Let me tell you, that girl is heavier than she looks) and put her in her wheelchair. "Hey, why were you running like a hoard of zombies were chasing you anyways?" I asked. "We were running to gym because we missed math, and we didn't want to get caught by Mr. Seemore!" Chloe explained. "Ok, well, me and Violet need to borrow the janitors closet from you 3, ok?"

"Sure Marcy, you can use it as long as you like" Nikki said. "Alright, well, see you at lunch!" Violet said. "Alright, bye!" They said. Then they ran off to gym. We went to the janitors closet and I said

"Ok Violet, what's wrong?" "Well Marcy, it all started in a dream I had last night, I was walking through a cave, when I heard someone yelling, so I rushed over and saw a really weird sight!"

"Let me guess, Godzilla was playing peekaboo with King Kong?" I teased. "No, Brandon was fucking MacKenzie! It got me really horny so I asked "You two have room for a threesome?" Then MacKenzie said "Go away purple dork, even if we said yes, you wouldn't be able to feel Brandon fucking you, even if he shoved a drill in your pussy and turned it on!" Then Brandon said "Hold on MacKenzie, maybe Violet can..." He was interrupted by her saying "Shut up and fuck me Brandon!" I got so sad, I woke up crying, not because she called me purple dork, but because she said I couldn't feel Brandon fucking me!" Violet then began to cry again. I gave her a hug and said

"It's ok Violet!" She replied

"The truth is, I would be able to feel him fucking me, because I can still feel my pussy, but no guy in this school believes me!" That's when I came up with an idea.

"Violet, I have an idea, it's crazy, but if it works, it will make you feel a lot better!" "Really? What do I have to do? She asked. "Nothing much, just take of your pants and panties, and I'll get to work!" She blushed and asked

"Why do I have to take off my pants?" "You'll see!" So she did what I told her, and took off her pants and panties.

WARNING: LEMON STARTS NOW!

I then said

"I'm going to try and recreate the experience of a guy fucking you!" "How are you going to do that, you don't have a cock?!" Violet asked. "Very simple, I will use my fingers!" I then put 3 of my fingers into Violet's pussy. "Oooh, that feels nice Marcy, keep going!" She said. I then came up with another idea! I said

"Hey, you can do it to!" "How do I do it?" Violet asked. I grabbed a duster off the shelf and replied

"Take the end of this duster and fuck yourself in the ass, it feels really good!" So she took the duster and slid it in and out of her ass. "Oh God, this feels so fucking good!" She moaned. That cry really turned me on, so I jumped onto her wheelchair and began to make out with her. At first, Violet was shocked, but after a few seconds, she began to make out with me. We continued to do this until Violet cried

"Oh fuck, Marcy, I'm going to cum!" So I got off her wheelchair and rubbed her pussy, and about 3 seconds later, she came all over my face.

LEMON IS OVER

"Damn girl, when was the last time you masturbated?!" I joked. She replied

"That was my first time ever, I thought I couldn't do it, but you showed me that I could, thanks Marcy, you're the best BF ever!" We then had one final kiss before Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey walked in on us, then ran right out! Oh brother! I know, they're such dorks, but hey, I'm a dork, and I'm proud of it!

Thanks for reading, I know this one was a lot shorter than my past stories, but I made it in a day, plus I am working on the crossover, so sorry about it being short. Cheers!


	2. Breif message

Sorry to disappoint anyone wanting more to this, but this was just a one shot story, there was never suppose to be anymore chapters, so this is the entire story.


End file.
